Big Mistake
by emmy m.d
Summary: Who messed up with what when? Cameron is mad at House and the whole hospital knows it. How does he make it up to her? Oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimed.**

**Hello lovelies! I found a fun new show called Don't Forget the Lyrics. Awful show for me to watch because I tend to throw things at the television when I know a lyric and the contestant doesn't. Tonight, some fool messed up Dancing in the Streets by Martha and the Vandellas, which is the song I danced to in my school's Homecoming Show. I'm still appalled at his dumbassocity. But the song got me in the mood for motown and public humiliation. And here is the result...a very out of character, but [hopefully very fun piece. In my story, House and Cameron have been together for a year, and the ketamine didn't wear off. See where I'm going with this? Well why don't you scroll on down and see if you were right! And how bout you tell me in a review whether you were right or not, hm? Good deal!**

**0123456789876543210**

"House...are you sure you really want to do this? I mean...really, really sure?" A worried Australian accent wavered over the bathroom stall and settled in the ears of a tall, thin man who was trying to hide the fact that he was shaking as he changed his clothes. Nerves wrought damage on his normally steady hands. With a deep breath he opened the stall door and looked in the mirror. Gulping, he turned away.

"Yes, Wombat, I'm sure. Don't forget I own your ass for not firing you for what you did." Annoyance littered his tone and the said Wombat peeked his blonde head out around the door.

"What did I do now?!"

"Does it matter? I can't remember, but either way, you'll do something soon. Do this, and I won't fire you then." Rolling his eyes, Chase sunk back into the bathroom stall to finish. "And don't put the stuff on the floor. Cost a lot of money to rent these threads, and I don't want any misfired shots messing them up. Didn't splurge on the insurance." An aggravated growl oozed out of the third stall.

"No! House, no! Hell no, I am not doing this. I will break into houses, write unnecessary prescriptions, even take all the crap you dish out but this...I will NOT do this!" House walked up to the stall and put his hands on his hips. Putting on his angry face, he didn't even flinch as the door swung open and Foreman walked right into House's chest. Looking down his nose at the slightly smaller man, he didn't say a word. Huffing, Foreman stared right back at him. Chase stepped timidly out of his stall and looked at the two. Foreman turned his head and looked his coworker up and down. Shooting one last glare at House, he stalked back into the stall and finished changing. Waiting not so patiently, House and Chase stood in the men's room, following Man Law to a T. Didn't look at each other, didn't speak...just stood there. Finally, Foreman emerged. The three just stood there, waiting. What felt like eternities later, a defeated Wilson walked in.

"There he is! Took ya long enough." House looked his friend all around and finally nodded in satisfaction.

"Yeah well...the only reason I'm doing this is because you need all the help you can get keeping a girl around...and I don't mean me. Let's just do this." Reluctantly, Wilson opened the door and the four headed down to the cafeteria in matching less-than-stylish-but-not-unattractive blueberry blue suits. Sky blue button up shirts and shining shoes of the same bright shade completed the two-toned outfit. Even now that he was a pimped out player (as if he wasn't always), House refused to carry his cane. Thank God for good drugs!

**0123456789876543210**

"So what did he do now?" Boss-Lady Cuddy sat sipping ice water and chatting with the young Cameron. It was clear around the hospital that the couple of about a year (three more years of sexual tension before that) had unfortunately had some sort of a tiff recently. Neither was as chipper and House hadn't worn his patented "I Got Laid" smirk in a couple days. Something was up.

"He forgot our anniversary, the bastard!" Cameron leaned back in her chair and threw her napkin on a tray full of food she hadn't eaten.

"Cameron...you're upset about that? Really?" Cuddy leaned forward and took her hand, "It's House...he can barely remember his own birthday!"

"Our anniversary is ON his birthday!" Cameron gave a frustrated huff and blew her bangs out of her eyes. Cuddy sat back in her seat and tried to cover the wince that crossed her face.

"Well...maybe he'll do...something to make up for it?" Cuddy offered up, seeming totally unsure of herself, but trying to placate the annoyed young woman across the table from her.

"Yeah well...he isn't so big on "making up for it" in any situation. Especially when he doesn't know what he's done wrong." Just then the cafeteria doors flew open and the four matching men walked in. House in the middle, his two ducklings flanking him a step behind, and Wilson in the back. Cameron stared at their matching suits. "This...can't be good." Once the boys reached the two women, one of the cafeteria workers whipped out a boombox. "This isn't some orgy strip tease is it?" Cameron looked warily at her coworkers. House painted on a contemplative face.

"It can turn into that quickly if that's what you want. I don't know what I did but...this might help." More synchronized cafeteria workers moved a couple tables and chairs, and the one with the boombox hit play. A quick drum tap sounded and then House began to sing. Cameron, and everyone else in the room, dropped jaws.

_"Girl, I know you wanna leave me,_

_But I refuse, to let you go._

_If I have to beg, plead, for your sympathy_

_I don't mind, 'cause you mean that much to me._

_Ain't too proud to beg (sweet darlin'.)_

_Please don't leave me girl (don't you go.)_

_Ain't to proud to plead (baby,baby)_

_Please don't leave me girl (don't you go.)"_

They had dance moves. The guys actually had dance moves. And they matched. It was as if The Temptations had possessed the bodies of three white guys and a very disgruntled black man.

_"Now I've heard a cryin' man,_

_Is half a man, _

_With no sense of pride._

_But if I have to cry to keep you, I don't mind weepin', _

_If it'll keep you by my side._

_Ain't too proud to beg (sweet darlin'.)_

_Please don't leave me girl (don't you go.)_

_Ain't to proud to plead (baby,baby)_

_Please don't leave me girl (don't you go.)"_

The boys snapped and turned. Stepping in time as best they could, Foreman finally loosened up as the crowd began clapping and laughing. House got down on his knees and clasped his hands in front of his face and begged as he sang to his girl.

_"If I have to sleep on your doorstep,_

_All night and day,_

_Just to keep you from walkin' away._

_Let your friends laugh, even this I can stand,_

_'Cause I wanna keep you, anyway I can!_

_Ain't too proud to beg (sweet darlin'.)_

_Please don't leave me girl (don't you go.)_

_Ain't to proud to plead (baby,baby)_

_Please don't leave me girl (don't you go.)"_

House pointedly ignored a falling out Cuddy, who was currently draped over a chair trying not stay upright while literally laughing herself to death. Foreman, Wilson and Chase moved their arms as if they were swimming. The stomped their feet and were the best backup singers they could be in the circumstances. House spun on his knees before standing and taking a shocked Cameron's hands in his own. He was singing only to her.

_"Now I've got a love so deep in the pit of my heart, _

_And each day it grows more and more._

_I'm not ashamed to come, and plead to you baby,_

_If pleadin' keeps you from, walking out that door!"_

In true Dirty Dancing style, House grasped his love under the arms and lifted her, giggling, above his head. Looking down at him, and throwing her head back, it was clear all was forgiven.

_"Ain't too proud to beg (sweet darlin'.)_

_Please don't leave me girl (don't you go.)_

_Ain't to proud to plead (baby,baby)_

_Please don't leave me girl (don't you go.)"_

The music ended and the whole room applauded. The backup singers took their bows and immediately rushed out to get out of the clothes. House looked Cameron in the eyes.

"Forgive me now?" House pouted as best he could which earned him a chuckle from the pretty girl.

"Well...I guess if you can organize a dance number and sing it in front of the entire hospital cafeteria I suppose I can forgive one forgotten anniversary." At this, House got a very confused look.

"Forgotten anniversary? I didn't forget. It's on my birthday."

"Yeah...which was three days ago." Cameron looked at him with her "duh" face and pecked him on the cheek. "It's ok though. I still love you."

"Cameron...I was already planning this, but I _was_ going to sing My Girl. Then you had to go and withhold sex. Which made me have to change songs to figure out what I did to piss you off. Cam..._today_ is my birthday." He grinned as her jaw hit the floor.

"Today? Today today?!" Shock flitted across her face, quickly to be replaced with chagrin and embarrassment.

"Yes, today today as oppose to three days ago today." He laughed.

"House I...I am so sorry...I got my dates wrong...I'm sorry." She bit her lip as she looked him in the face.

"Cameron...I couldn't care less. I'm just glad I'm going to get major sex tonight." The playfulness that comes with all new relationships was back and Cameron joined him in smiling.

"A bit sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Yeah...how do you think I got those guys to do this with me?" Cameron laughed out loud as House gave a lecherous grin. With his arm around her shoulders, and her arms wrapped around his middle, the pair walked to his office.

No one knows what they did, but they closed the blinds, locked the door and cut the lights. If you plan on asking what went down, I'd start with the couch.

**0123456789876543210**

**Well? What do y'all think? Click that little button and tell me!**


	2. Author's Note

Sooooo...I just saw the preview for next weeks episode and House, Foreman, Chase were singing Midnight Train to Georgia in a karaoke club!! I should totally claim rights to that idea. =]


End file.
